


Typically Unorthodox

by riseofthefallenone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Frottage, Inspired by Art, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofthefallenone/pseuds/riseofthefallenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like how Cas just seems to <em>fit</em> into place in Dean's life. It was a bit awkward at first, but now it's like he's always been there and Dean wants it to stay like that. Just like how he's wanted Cas to stay since before he took off after Stull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typically Unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my [birthday present](http://seraphlimonade.tumblr.com/post/51554480093/gift-art-for-jen-riseofthefallenone-i-tried) drawn by [my beautiful mari](http://seraphlimonade.tumblr.com) (art at bottom of fic).

Their first kiss happens following Cas showing up at the bunker, trench coat ragged, hair unkempt. Dean punches him in the jaw first, sending Cas staggering back with blood on his lip. It doesn’t stop Dean. He doesn’t care that Cas is human now, that he flinches away when Dean grabs him by the front of that stupid coat and hauls him through the front door, hugging him tight. Cas stiffens in the hug only to sag forward, clutching at the back of his shirt and pressing his face against Dean's neck, mumbling small apologies and "I didn't know where to go".

And he responds automatically "You came home." and feels the tears against his shoulder.

Dean leads him to the bathroom, shoving him toward the shower with a bar of soap and a razor. He sends Sam to get some spare clothes while he makes sandwiches, and is waiting outside with them when Cas comes out of the bathroom fully clothed with a few nicks on his cheeks. Cas follows him without question to a bedroom, bookcases taking up a whole wall and crammed full with books of every genre - mostly things Dean had picked up for ten cents a book at garage sales and giveaways. There are plenty of empty shelves and a desk in one corner, a reading chair with a light over it and a double bed with two pillows.

Cas recognizes the room for what it is and he sinks down onto the bed, hands shaking when he takes the plate from Dean. He looks up, eyes wide and red rimmed and Dean doesn't bother explaining himself. The kiss could have happened then, but it didn't.

Their first kiss doesn't happen until after Cas has eaten. Not until he stands up to give the plate back and Dean puts the book he'd been looking through back on the shelf. He hadn't left, staying to make sure Cas actually ate. Dean's turning away, ready to take the plate back to the kitchen and let Cas settle into his new bedroom when long fingers wrap around his wrist and stop him.

Cas opens his mouth to apologize, to say thank you, neither of them really knows. The words get stalled on his tongue when Dean turns back and they have a moment of silence, eyes locked and searching.

"If you're planning on staying, it's yours." Dean says it softly and he's not sure if he's really talking about the bedroom.

The answer is a small nod and Dean wraps him in a hug again, scattering crumbs down the back of Cas's borrowed AC/DC shirt. It's almost second nature for Dean to press a kiss just above Cas's ear and he doesn't really care how it makes Cas go still under his arms. Cas pulls away slowly, looking up the few inches difference between them - accentuated by how he's barefoot and Dean is still wearing his boots.

Something just _clicks_ and their first kiss isn't tentative. It isn't all that slow. It's firm, grounding, telling them both that they're there. Shit happened and it's going to be between them for awhile, but they're both here now - they're home.

x

The second, third and forth kisses and all the others are grabbed at random. Bumping into each other in the halls, passing each other in doorways, before saying goodnight and going to their separate rooms. Their touches and looks linger longer now.

It's a week before Sam says anything. A muttered "fucking _finally_ " when Dean leans over Cas's shoulder a little too closely - hand on the curve of his neck, fingers dipped under the collar of his shirt - while looking at something on the laptop screen. They don't say anything in response, but that night Cas sleeps in Dean's bed. Just sleeps, curled tight against Dean's back with an arm around his stomach and soft puffs of breath against the back of his neck.

x

They wait months before it becomes a pressing enough matter that they need to get Cas his own ID. Not just the fake FBI agent IDs and everything in between that doesn't even use his real name, but an honest to God _real_ ID. To put him into a system so he exists as a real person.

"You need ID." Dean mutters, glaring at the computer screen and drumming his fingers on the tablet top. "If you want to buy booze or drive a car, you need a driver's license."

"I fail to see the problem here." Cas doesn't even look up from the book he's reading. "You've faked enough IDs, why is this an issue?"

"We gotta give you a name."

"I have a name."

"I can't just put 'Castiel' on the card, Cas. You need a family name."

"I have Jimmy's DNA, Jimmy's fingerprints, Jimmy's everything. Why don't we just use his information?"

"Jimmy's family registered him as legally dead two years ago." Sam answers from behind a row of bookcases. "We even helped them fake the death - burned body, paperwork, everything."

Cas makes a small hmm'ing noise and Dean runs a hand through his hair. "And I had Charlie hack every system available to remove Jimmy's info. She's going to replace it with everything that we come up with today." He gestures uselessly at the screen. "If you get fingerprinted or end up in a hospital, you're going to be a John Doe and if we're not with you, I want you to have some kind of information in the system so they can contact me - us."

Sam comes around the corner with a musty tome in his hands. "What about Castiel Novak?"

"That might trace back to Jimmy somehow." Dean chews on his bottom lip and glances at Cas. "How do you feel about being a Winchester?"

Cas looks up, eyebrows raised and his mouth falls open slightly - like it's something he never even considered. Sam snorts and drops the book on the table.

"That sounds like a proposal, Dean. You asking Cas to marry you?"

Dean feels his ears go red and he shoots Sam a dark look, snapping out a "Maybe I _am_." without even thinking about it. Cas makes a small, choked noise and Dean looks back at him sharply. He probably looks like a deer caught in the headlights - not that different from what Cas looks like, actually - and it takes a few moments of staring at each other before Dean kicks away from the table.

He doesn't run to his bedroom, but he's not exactly going at walking speed. What he needs is in the top drawer of his bedside table. Dean doesn't really think about this on the way back to the map room. He doesn't really need to.

Sure they've only been 'official' for a few months, but they've had a certain something between them since Cas dragged his ass out of hell. Adding something physical to their relationship - which they haven't even hit a homerun in yet - didn't change anything between them. It only seemed like it filled a spot that was always missing.

Just like how Cas just seems to _fit_ into place in Dean's life. It was a bit awkward at first, but now it's like he's always been there and Dean wants it to stay like that. Just like how he's wanted Cas to stay since before he took off after Stull.

So when he pulls Cas's chair out from the table and turns it with a foot hooked around one of the legs, it feels natural. It doesn't feel rushed when he drops to one knee and holds out a ring box, the very same one where he keeps the ring he used to wear - Mary's wedding ring.

Cas still has the book in his hands and his mouth is open again, eyes wide. It's the most surprise Dean thinks he's ever seen on his face and Sam looks just as surprised - if not more.

"This isn't exactly how I'd like to do it if circumstances were different." Dean glances down at the box and back up at Cas. "But we've never really done things by the conventional method, so why change that now? Marry me?"

Cas makes that noise again and the book falls into his lap. It's a sound caught somewhere between a gasp and a squeak. Dean opens the box and Cas's eyes slide from his face to the silver band. There's silence long enough for Dean's palms to start sweating and he tries not to swallow nervously.

Cas licks his lips and his whole expression changes. He does that thing where he smiles with his eyes and one corner of his mouth. There's a murmured "Yes, Dean." somewhere between getting the ring on Cas's finger and Cas hauling him from his knees to kiss him soundly in front of Sam - something that was an unspoken agreement not to do. He hears the ding-click of a cell phone camera and casually flips Sam his middle finger as he stands, pulling Cas out of the chair so he can get his arms around him properly.

By the end of the day there's a marriage certificate - fully legal if you look it up in court records - hanging on their bedroom wall. They still have their own bedrooms, but Cas's room is already more like an office space than it is a bedroom for them. Cas's wallet has a driver's license and medical insurance cards and every other form of ID imaginable, each printed with 'Castiel Winchester' in neat black letters.

They'll hold a ceremony on another day, after they can call up what few people they know to come and see it. Garth will probably officiate and no one really minds about that. Sammy is going to be his best man and Cas has decided on Kevin as his.

Dean can't stop playing with the ring Cas found in the boxes of artifacts. It's something small, simple, carved with protection runes that Castiel says is supposed to bring Dean luck. He'd seen it months ago and it fits Dean's ring finger like it was always meant to be there.

Cas is sitting on their bed in his boxers, looking over a notebook and Dean finds it endearing how Cas is already planning their wedding ceremony. He can count on one hand how many people are going to be attending and Cas wants it to be as traditional as possible, right down to the church and where they're going to have a reception.

He crawls onto the bed in his boxers, settling on his knees behind Cas and sliding his hands around his waist, chin on his shoulder. "Hey Cas..."

Cas hums and one hand falls over Dean's arms, thumb brushing his wrist absently while he taps at his lips with a pen. Dean tucks his nose under Cas's ear and presses a light kiss to his neck.

"Cas, it's our wedding night."

He hums again and he only looks away from the notebook with a small "oh!" on his lips when Dean sinks his teeth into his earlobe, soothing it with the soft drag of his tongue. This kind of kissing isn't new – the evidence scattered over Cas’s neck and collarbone. Even the wandering touches over bare chests isn't something they haven't done before. But Cas starts squirming, his breathing hitching, when Dean's hands pass over his stomach and his fingers tug at the waistband of his boxers. This is something he's never seen before, somewhere he's never touched.

Dean lays his hands flat, his pinkies dipping under the waistband. "D'you want to?"

He won't push if Cas isn't ready for it. Far as he knows, Cas is still a virgin and as much as that makes his blood start pumping south - to get to be the first to touch, the first to give something like this to Cas - Dean can't do that if Cas doesn't want it. There's a moment's hesitation and then Cas shifts, spreads his legs and pushes Dean's hand down lower. He pushes it down until Dean's palm is resting against the erection tenting the front of Cas's boxers. Cas’s breathing stutters again and he reaches back with one hand, fingers finding the back of Dean's head, digging in as Dean takes those experimental first touches.

Cas doesn't shy away from anything. He gasps and whines, rocking his hips forward into every twist and curl of Dean's wrist and fingers. The only time they draw apart is for them to shuck their boxers and for Dean to find the lube. Then they come together again, Cas’s back pressed to his chest and sitting with his legs splayed open. Dean wishes he could see the sight Cas must make as he tilts his head back, holding onto Dean's wrist and digging his fingers into his hair.

Dean enjoys the little cry he gets when he bites Cas's shoulder. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark. It might even bruise. When he pushes in the first finger, Cas turns his face, cheek bumping Dean's temple. He tugs lightly at the skin between his teeth, using that to distract from the press of the second. Dean knows he's using more lube than strictly necessary, but the way Cas bites his lip and muffles the little noises spilling from his throat makes it something he could care less about.

He doesn’t care that it’s dribbling onto the blankets and they’re going to have to change them before going to sleep. Nothing matters except giving Cas this. Giving him enough to set his nerve endings on fire; to make him tremble, unable to keep still; to make his toes curl as Dean pushes a third finger in until that tight ring of muscles presses against his wedding ring, thumb working against Cas’s balls in smooth strokes. He twists his fingers just right, his other hand mapping out the planes of Cas’s stomach and chest, testing just how sensitive his nipples are and tracing the winged anti-possession symbol under his belly button.

Cas’s moans are like pie for his ears.

When Cas comes, Dean isn’t even disappointed that they didn’t get past here. This is more than enough for him, getting to see Cas swallowing air like he can’t get enough of it, going limp and loose in Dean’s arms and staring down at the mess he made on his stomach. It’s not like they won’t get to do this again soon enough.

He drops a kiss to the mark he made on Cas’s shoulder, mottled red and purple and a little swollen. “How was that for your first time, hm?”

Cas drags a finger through the wet mess pooling on his belly. “That wasn’t my first time having an orgasm, Dean.”

Before he can feel any kind of disappointment, Cas twists around, getting his knees under him to kneel between Dean’s legs. Dean doesn’t really have the chance to take in that Cas is still hard, dick still standing proud. Cas is pressed up against him and he’s kissing him back onto the bed. Between kisses Cas mutters words that do eventually string together into a coherent sentence. It’s really hard to focus on that when Cas is slotting their hips together and thrusting against him without any real finesse but hell yes it’s getting the job done.

“I’ve been – masturbating since – we first started – kissing. - Waiting for – when you would – act upon it.” Cas breaks from the kisses and presses his forehead to Dean’s. “But I never thought we’d be doing this as _husbands._ ”

That word kicks starts something in Dean’s chest and he refuses to believe the sound that leaves him is a whimper. He fists his hands in Cas’s hair and drags him back down for another kiss. Dean can feel the cool metal of the ring on Cas’s finger against his shoulder and it makes him smile into the kiss.

They kiss like it’s their first time, like it’ll never be their last. 


End file.
